Eternal Friendship
by Kajune
Summary: Frustrated to no end, G. ends up losing his temper and parting from his family. Even when everyone he knows tries to bring him back, he refuses. Leading Primo into a state of sorrow and unbreakable loneliness.


**Title** : Eternal Friendship

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : Frustrated to no end, G. ends up losing his temper and parting from his family. Even when everyone he knows tries to bring him back, he refuses. Leading Primo into a state of sorrow and unbreakable loneliness. With the closet friend of a relative gone far away, Tsuna is left with the duty to bring him back before the new life of Primo goes away.

* * *

**Missing Item**

Unlike the rest of the guardians, G. had matured differently from them. He has completely abandoned his old ways, and has become the calm and collected and sometimes straight-forward person he always hoped to be. Asari has become a bit different from his teenaged self too, but he is still as joyful as before. Lampo has changed a bit, just like everyone else. The main difference between them and the guardian of storm is...

G. carries no similarities to his old self.

This does not bother anyone who has grown so used to G., who is as caring and protective as should be.

Many years have passed, and while the Vongola rings are kept safely at the Vongola headquarters while the Ninth and Tenth Vongola bosses go out on a trip, G., now without a body, violently searches through cupboards and drawers of a particular room. One that he is so familiar with.

His search comes to an end when he realizes that what used to be here is no longer here. He is frustrated, and as hard as he tries to calm himself down, he sadly fails and bashes a desk in half. He has not been so angered by anyone or anything before, and to make this scenario look more worse for him, whatever he had lost was something super valuable between him and Primo.

He drops down onto a (lucky) chair, while massaging his nose. To lose something so precious is such a pain. To blame it on the Ninth would be wrong, because it has been years since he last saw it. It could of been taken by a boss who lived before the old man. The thought only angered G. more and, without any care in what Primo might think, he picks up the Vongola storm ring from it's box and throws it against the wall, possibly scarring it. It did not break, but that is just lucky. If it did, he would be gone.

Although somewhat distance from the family, G. still holds great love for the members who existed during his time. He remembers every good time they spent together, and would be damned if he took away any chances of being happily together with them. Unless you count Daemon, than he would rather jump off a cliff than to be stuck with him. He can't though, even if he was alive, because that kind of reason would not earn himself any permission from Primo, and definitely not from Secondo, who hates his guts, because he hates him with a passion.

To lose this item is just a horrible thing, and now the headquarters is being occupied by teenagers and old men. It just makes everything more horrible.

"G." The man almost jumps at the sound of someone calling him. He turns the chair round, and is not so surprised to see the Tenth generation storm guardian standing by the door, looking at him.

"Yo, long time no see." Gokudera ignores the greeting, because of the mess he sees in this room. For a member of the Vongola family to do this is just horrible, but for one of the first generation guardians to do this is just unbelievable. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing that should concern you." Gokudera is angered by this statement, but does not try to push his luck in scolding the other and tries to calm down. "Then tell me why did you trash this room?" The room is a complete mess, looking the exact opposite from what it looked like before, at the time the rings were kept here. It is a disgrace.

"I lost something."

"What?"

G. does not say a word, unknowingly pushing his own luck in chasing the other away. It was times of distress would he just sit on a random chair and think hard, while the others played music or did some activity together. He tried not to stand out too much, but Primo saw him so special that he rarely got time to think. During night time even, when everyone is asleep, Primo would sense something and get up and come look for him. One night Daemon caught him sitting in a dark room with nothing but a small candle. He was chased to bed thanks to the unpredictable illusions of his.

If only not every Vongola member was so persistent.

"Oi! Answer me."

"I'll be going now." He lies, and in seconds does his will disappear along with the large storm flame that consumes him. Convinced that he is gone, Gokudera begins cleaning up the room, unaware that within a pile of mess he is sorting out, is sole item that pushed G. into destroying this room.


End file.
